


Let's be normal people

by Lp1_0_1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, EVERYONE - Freeform, EVERYONE IS A LESBIAN, F/F, I'm a slow writer (¬w¬), Kara is a ray of sunshine, Lena is a tattoo artist AU, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lp1_0_1/pseuds/Lp1_0_1
Summary: Two brunettes and a blonde barged into a tattoo shop, Lena is not surprised they're kinda drunk and the blonde is really cute.---------That's so lame, Lena is a tattoo artist bc i think that's a cool profession. Kara is sad drunk trying to get a revenge tattoo like the dumbass she is. Maggie and Alex are there and not helpful, the whole thing is sweet and funny.I don't watch the show so this is a freeform AU based on my limited knowledge of the series.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 72





	Let's be normal people

**Author's Note:**

> There is no gameplay for this sorry, idk where it's headed i just like exploring different scenarios and these ladies get my creatives juices flowing. Also the title is bc they're regular-ass people in this case, no evil brother, no kryptonians.  
> I just wanted to put this out in the universe, i guess the first part can be read as a one shot and anyone can imagine where it goes from there, like a fun webisode for a doll line :) 
> 
> Seen the kudos emails make my day so if you like it and you leave one just know you've made my day!

Two brunettes and a blonde barged into her shop, golden locks looked clearly inebriated the shorter brunette gave her an apologetic look and the other one was failing at hiding her amusement. 

“I want a tattoo, lady” blonde exclaimed and dropped herself unceremoniously on the tattooing chair. 

“What do you want, sweetheart”. This type of exchangement wasn’t a regular thing on Lena’s parlour but it had happen enough times for her to be completely comfortable. Blonde looked like a drunk puppy and the other two were evidently sober enough to be of help if required. 

“Fuck you Diana” yelled blonde, “All capital letters, bold and three exclamation points”

“Sheesh, what did she do?” Lena followed along, no need to tell this already suffering woman she was not getting a tattoo today.

“She’s getting married today” Blonde gave Lena sad puppy eyes, that made her smile for the first time that whole week, wow that was sad. 

“Turn around then”, she gave her a small tap and push on the hip. 

“Wha- why?”

“Well a tattoo like that can only go on the butt right?” Lena brought all her business school attitude to her words and posture, admittedly it wasn’t all that hard to convince a drunk to do something idiotic.

“Duh!”. Tan muscular thighs were revealed as Blonde rolled her jeans to her knees, and then a tight butt in panda underwear faced Lena. A muffled laugh came from where her companions were standing.

“Who is Diana marrying, then?” 

“My cousin!” Blonde sobbed. Lena gave a quizzical look at the other two. The brunette with shorter hair was leaning against the other and hugging her waist. She spoke first.

“More like a sentimental cousin, not her real one” she explained at Lena. “Clark is already married remember, Kara? To Lois” 

“Lois!” Kara exclaimed “I should call Lucy” she turned slightly, probably trying to look at the two other woman. “Was Lucy invited to the wedding? Siri! Call Lucy”

Lena worked hard to keep her laugh in, it was all too adorably sad and Kara had the everything of a goddess, and Lena’s body had not seen any action in maybe six months, if she was lying to herself that is.

“I don’t think Lucy is at the wedding” The brunette with longer hair said in a soft caring voice.

“I don’t think she’ll answer either, dummy. She’s in the desert” The other woman was less caring, and looked around probably for a place to sit. Her eyes landed on the couch and she pulled the other one onto her lap. 

Kara mumbled something that neither understood and turned her head trying to face Lena. “Have you started already?”

“In a minute, I’m preparing everything. Don’t worry, sweetie”. Lena moved around clicking instruments and moving her wheeled table, she put on gloves and grabbed her needle. Kara was letting soft puffs out regularly in the most adorable way, Lena really shouldn’t be thinking the hot mess in her chair was adorable.

She took of her gloves and put everything back to her usual spot way faster than it had been placing it close to Kara. The two woman looked at her.

“The cab is on the way” said the one with shorter hair. “I’m Alex by the way, thanks for putting up with my dumb sister”

“No worries, it comes with the job”. They both chuckled. “Is her cousin really marrying her ex?”

“It’s not her cousin, they were all in a… band… together and Diana is more or less straight, but she and Kara had a thing for a while, a long time ago. She really was over her but the wedding… well, everyone is getting married around her and her closest friend went back to the desert a few weeks ago, we all just moved here. It’s been rough.”

“TMI, Alex seriously!”. The woman on top slapped her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Lena, she is also kinda drunk and clearly oversharing”

“Comes with the job” Lena repeated, giving the longer haired woman a sweet smile. “Must be a wild crowd, that band of hers” she nodded towards sleeping Kara. 

“Never a dull moment, but luckily that whole thing is over now. That’s the main reason we moved here.”

“Where are you living? I mean obviously the district not your actual address”

Alex chuckled “We are just outside of town, in the suburbs, Kara is in the business district, near LuthorCorp”

“Don’t you wanna give her her number?” Asked her partner jokingly. “Alex is always looking for people to pair Kara up”.

Lena smiled and held her tongue before saying something dumb like yeah totally give her my number, a relationship was the least she needed right now, no matter how hot the blonde was.

“Can you wake her up, the cab is already here” said the brunette whose name hadn’t been revealed yet. She got up and lead Alex out of the parlour.

Lena slapped a laptop sticker with her logo and address that she usually gave clients in Kara’s butt before waking her up.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Lena was covering a calf in plastic wrap when Kara walked into the parlour, shyly and completely sober this time, wearing chinos and a lilac button up with rolled sleeves. 

“Hi, Lena. Are you too busy? I can come back later”. Kara hurried biting her bottom lip and fussing with her glasses.

“Please stay. I’m almost done” Lena answered. “Uncover this when you get home and apply cream every four hours or so, don’t let it get too dry” 

The client thanked Lena and walked slowly backwards, smiling and waving at her. “Bye, Lena. I’ll be back for my half sleeve” he said softly, hearts in his eyes. 

Kara chuckled once the door closed behind him “A lot of fans?” she joked lightheartedly.

“Never the ones I’m interested in” Lena brushed it off. “What brings you to this side of town?”

“This side of town is my side actually, I live three blocks up”

“No way, your sister told me you were in the business district”

“I moved, again” the tips of her ears went red. “I mean, that sounds like I’m rich. My job pays for my apartment and they moved me, you know how those things are, bureaucracy. And I like it more over here”

“I’m glad, also I’ll be happy to show you all the best spots, do you prefer sweet or savory, there’s this artisanal bakery and they make cronuts to die for” Lena blushed. “You never did tell me what brings you over” she murmured. 

“I just wanted to thank you, for not tattooing um- what I asked that time…”. It’s like a blushing contest over here. “I actually wanted to come over last week but as I said I had to move, and I just started this new job”

“No worries, I would have never tattooed someone that drunk. And you had your sister with you, she wouldn’t have let me anyways”

“Maggie maybe, but Alex would have.”

“I refuse to believe that, anyways it didn’t happen, but maybe now you’ll like to get some ink” her eyebrows smirked suggestively. 

“Ha… no, no that’s not my thing, really”, she fumbled with her thick framed glasses. “But I’ll take you up on that offer, to show me around the neighborhood”.

“Anytime, sweetheart. Actually I was just closing if you wanna go now…” her voice trailed off, hoping it didn’t make her seem to desperate, but Kara nodded in agreement, beaming her sunshine smile.


End file.
